


i think i need a little break

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Meddling, Pre-Relationship, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), its technically after the 3 days but its got that vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Kayla tells Will to take a break to check on Nico.





	i think i need a little break

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in about 15 minutes bc its been so long since ive written anything and i needed to get it out so. enjoy.
> 
> read "i think i need a little break" to the tune of "change" from steven universe bc thats where im at right now

Will was told he needed to take a break, though he was certain that it was just some ploy to get him and Nico alone together. Nico was back in the infirmary  _ again, _ and Kayla had already complained about the heart eyes that Will had supposedly been pointing Nico’s way, so Will knew that she wasn’t trying to be subtle when she told him to “take a break or check on Nico or something.”

And, okay. Maybe he did need a break after all. He didn’t even realize he was tired until he sat down beside Nico on his cot, the two of them squeezing in close since the bed barely fit one person comfortably. Nico had asked, when Will went to “check on him or something,” if there were any movies they could watch - because the infirmary was  _ so boring _ otherwise according to him - so Will brought out the old portable DVD player that looked like a little laptop, set it between their laps, and got comfortable. 

It was soon discovered that sitting upright side-by-side wasn’t going to work for an entire ninety minutes or so, and eventually the two slumped so far down on the cot that they ended up laying next to each other. Will stretched an arm out after Nico kept bumping into it, and Nico rolled onto his side to make more room on the cot, pillowing his head on Will’s arm so that he could still see the movie. 

Being horizontal in any way for longer than twenty minutes was a sure-fire way to get Will to fall asleep after an early morning and long afternoon in the infirmary, so he’d conked out after the first half hour. This left Nico struggling to keep his eyes open as he tried to spread out further on the cot without pushing Will off of it - throwing a leg over one of Will’s and stretching an arm across Will’s chest before they got trapped under one of their two bodies. And that was how Nico fell asleep, his mouth open slightly to release the tiniest of snores and eventually forming a small patch of drool on Will’s scrub shirt.

They didn’t wake up when the credits started to roll. They didn’t wake for the dinner horn, either. Only when Kayla poked her head into the back room - which Nico had claimed as  _ his  _ room after so many overnight stays - and called Will’s name that she was closing up for the night did the son of Apollo finally stir. Just to scratch his cheek and reply, “‘m good. G’night,” before he draped an arm over Nico’s on his chest and cocked his head so that he fell back asleep with his nose pressed into Nico’s hair. 

Kayla didn’t bother trying to wake him again - it wouldn’t be her fault if they were caught in that position come morning. Besides, the idea of the aftermath seemed so much more fun if there wasn’t any outside interference at that point. 

She closed the door softly behind herself, leaving the two sleeping boys bathed in the blue light of the DVD player’s screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
